Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Damage/Act One
The Valiant is drifting as debris is floating from the ship along with dead bodies of the crew. On deck 8 crew are repairing the damage as both Lieutenant Sinclair and Colonel Tyson are walking through the damaged section as Jenny is giving him the damage and causality report. The comm system's still down, we don't have a complete casualty list yet so far the news isn't good, five people are confirmed dead, a dozen wounded most of the hull breaches have been contained with emergency bulkheads Jenny says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Weapons? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. The aft torpedo launcher's working, but that's about it Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at him. Then another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. I really don't know what's holding us together, but let's hope it doesn't give out Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Get working on the coms I want to contact Starfleet Command and my uncle let them know what happened to us Will says as he looks at her. She nods. They walk into engineering as engineering teams are walking around the section repairing power conduits and relays as Gomez looks at him. The primary warp coil's fried, it has to be rebuilt from scratch Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. He looks at her. How long will it take? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. A week thank god we got the parts to do it, but our slipstream drive is another matter the primary energizer is out and it needs to be rebuilt as well we don't have the parts for it so as it stands quantum slipstream is out of the questions Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. The Intrepid is traveling at slipstream. In his ready room Typhuss is looking at the letters he got from Prue while he was lost in the Delta Quadrant and B'Elanna walks in. I'm sorry am I disturbing you? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. No, not at all, what can I do for you says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. We've tried contacting the Valiant so far nothing from them B'Elanna says as she sat in the chair in front of the desk. She looks at one of the padds. Is this one of Prue's letters when we were lost? B'Elanna says as she looks at the padd and then at Typhuss. He smiles at her and talked about how much he enjoyed hearing from her during the sixth and seventh years of the journey. Yeah they are, I enjoyed hearing from Prue during our last two years in the Delta Quadrant and I haven't seen these letters in years when I read them I hear her voice says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. You miss her don't you? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, I miss her very much and Prue was a big part of my life says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Will is her son she did a great job raising him, you know being first officer for an hour was an interesting job change for me B'Elanna says as she smiles at him and walks out of his ready room. He snickers a bit. I bet it was says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. A holo-image fizzes in and it's Will. Uncle-can---me Will says as his transmission fizzes in and out. Typhuss taps his combadge. Kira to bridge, we just made contact with the Valiant says Typhuss as he talks into the combadge. On the bridge Commander Curtis is working on restoring the transmission. Working filtering out the issues Admiral Commander Curtis says as she inputs commands into the console. In his ready room Will's holo-image appears again and remains there as Typhuss looks at him. Repeat your last message says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Uncle can you hear me Will says as he looks at him as a holo-image. Typhuss confirms as he's walking up to the holo-image. Yes, I can hear you says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Oh thank god we've been trying to get ahold of Starfleet Command for an hour, so we decided to contact you Will says as a holo-image. Typhuss looks at him. So how is your ship doing says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We've taken heavy damage but we're effecting repairs, uncle that thing is powerful we need something with Ancient drones Will says as holo-image. Typhuss looks at his holo-image. Ancient drones aren't that easy to get, not many ships have them and where would we find a ship with the drones says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will shrugs his shoulders. I can see if I can get the Orion from Starbase Atlantis to help says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will nods. Typhuss ends the transmission and contacts Starbase Atlantis. Typhuss what's up? Sam says on screen. Typhuss looks at his desktop monitor. I need the Orion at my location now, Lex was able to rebuild Anbuis's flagship and he is going to attack Federation member worlds says Typhuss as he looks at Sam on the screen. She looks at him. You'll have it Sam says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the monitor. Thank you, I want Colonel Sheppard to command the Orion for this mission says Typhuss as he looks at Sam on the screen. She nods and transmission ends. The Intrepid and five Klingon warships are next to the Valiant. In his ready room Typhuss forces the doors open. Hey uncle Will says as he looks at him. He looks at Will. Hi Will, the Orion is on its way here says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. That's good Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah it is, we will stop Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Will. The com activates. Bridge to Colonel Tyson Commander Keller says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Tyson here Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into com. Colonel we're receiving a distress call from the Beta Site their reporting that their under attack by a large vessel Commander Keller says over the com. Both Typhuss and Will are shocked. Time to go says Typhuss as he looks at Will.